Congruent Hearts
by Firefly Gold Sky
Summary: Because they yell and fight, and his use of Princess is just too sarcastic. So she chooses someone a bit more compatible. Mimato and Michi.


CONGRUENT HEARTS

* * *

Yamato listened to Taichi with morbid curiosity. So far he had learned that Taichi was newly engaged yet hopelessly miserable. He was in love with Mimi, yet inexplicably adrift. Yamato had been sitting on the sofa, his lethargic head supported by a fist as he listened. Rarely looking up to acknowledge a flustered Taichi as he walked aimlessly about the room.

"Why would she say yes? Yamato, I don't get it."

He raised spiritless blue eyes to him with a shake of his head. "Ask _her_ that, not me."

Taichi carried on as if he had received no answer, "She's never said it...not once. And when I do, she gives me this look." He turned to Yamato, pointing a finger to him. "Ishida, you know this look. Like you're this sad creature she pities."

He smirked, a fond memory of her pitying, beautiful face coming to mind. "Like she's thinking, _you're cute, but stop trying._ "

"Yes! And now..." Taichi stopped, one hand to his jaw in desolate thought. "I think that's all it is."

Patience dwindling from the past hour of romantic woes, Yamato found himself glaring at him. His inability to see the truth was exasperating. "That's not the only thing you two have."

"What's the point if it's just me?"

"It's _something._ Some of us have nothing at all, Taichi."

"We're focusing on me right now."

Yamato gave a roll of his eyes, sighing out hard. "Forget why she said yes, why would you even ask her in the first place?"

Taichi's brown eyes darted away, unsure if he should devulge this delicate information. The subject of Tachikawa Mimi was a fragile one to approach between them. He knew how Yamato pined after her despite his continual support of their union.

"It was, well..." He stalled in thought momentarily. "...in the heat of the moment."

Another sigh. "Don't say too much."

"I wasn't going to."

He dragged a hand down his pale face in aggravation before fully getting up from the couch, intent on leaving. Taichi looked to him in surprise, sure they would be here like this for another hour at least.

"You already have."

"Yamato..." The hint of a smile came to his face. "You still want her?"

The distance between them was closed in a few quick strides, Yamato's resolve to remain calm all but gone. He waited to speak until Taichi's smile had fallen, an unexpected look of perplexion taking over.

His words came out low and tense, " _Marry her and shut up_."

Taken aback, Taichi could only stare in silence as Yamato grabbed his coat and left, the door shutting forcefully behind him. He held his head with a groan, going to sink into the sofa. He wanted relief from this turmoil, relief that came without the blame inevitably falling on him. He had been so sure that having Mimi meant certain happiness, a level of contentment he had yet to reach in his life. He let out a humorless laugh at the realization that all three of them were lost in this. He reached for his phone on the coffee table, his mind made up.

" _If you really want to be me,_ " he typed, " _I'll give you one last shot_."

* * *

Mimi stared at the handsome nuisance before her, wishing he would speak. Despite her coaxing, Yamato had remained as a stone since her arrival at his home. He was now mutely retrieving a glass of water for her as she had requested.

"Here," he told her.

Taking the cold glass from him, she smiled her thanks. He began to busy himself around the kitchen, ignoring her presence. He was as frigid as usual, but she knew exactly how to light a flame of provocation.

"Do you know what happened yesterday?"

He turned to fully face her now. "Taichi was thoughtful enough to tell me in person."

"I waited all day to hear from you."

His eyes narrowed in irritated disbelief. " _Why_?"

"Why? Don't you care?"

The apathetic front he had put on was crumbling, his voice coming with more force than he had intended, nearly shouting. "I care!"

"You don't show it."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

She gave a huff and looked away, fed up with their continual lack of progress and his refusal to open up.

"Let's see it," he demanded. She looked back to see his outstretched arm and upturned palm. She placed her left hand in his and he grasped it with a slight tug to bring her closer. His eyes fell upon the ring and remained there. "He's in love."

"Are you?"

He dropped her hand as if startled, his eyes holding hers with intensity. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I want to know."

"You already know. And I'm the same as always."

"You need to say it."

"Why? You're going to do what you want, you always do."

"You always tell me that."

He kept up his stare of her, ignoring her last words and taking a step closer. "He's an idiot," he told her.

Her lips parted in shock. "What?"

"He knows you don't even love him and look what he's done." He lifted her hand from her side, holding it still while he slipped off the ring. She watched open-mouthed as he pushed the ring into her palm, closing her fingers around it. Her eyes stayed there even as he spoke, his hold of her hand persisting as he waitied for her to look him in the eye.

"Give it back to him and tell him the truth."

"The truth is about you." Her chin finally lifting, she shook her head with glistening eyes. "How can I tell him about you?"

"You've been lying long enough."

"Lying?" She ripped her hand from his with a scorching glare. "You and I have only been friends."

"Be honest with yourself. That's all you and Taichi have been."

She looked down at her feet, a light blush creeping to her face in shame. "That's not true. We work together, he makes me happy. With you...You're always so moody and upset around me. It takes a lot of effort to make you smile."

"It's not you I'm upset with. Mimi, you're my...You and I are..." He didn't want to finish, unsure if she would agree.

She raised shining brown eyes to his, unexpected tears making her pause before speaking. "We're best friends, Yama-kun."

He smiled with satisfaction at her affirmation. "Yeah. But that's not enough for me. Have you ever thought that maybe that's why I'm like that so often? If we weren't limited to just being friends, Mimi, things would be different."

"I don't know if I have it in me to be your..."

"My what?"

She tucked her chin to her chest with a sudden rush of emotion, feeling lost between her own desires and those of Taichi. She could only do what she had always done, tell herself all the ways in which it would fail with Yamato. "Your personal, eternal sunshine I guess. Who can be that for anyone?"

"You just have to be yourself. Why are you trying so hard to be miserable, Mimi?"

His soft voice brought her eyes to rest on his, unable to look away as he brought her near, firm hands wrapping around her ribcage to keep her close. He lowered his head, tipping her chin up with his fingers. She closed her eyes and waited with an anxious jolt through her insides, but nothing came. Her eyes fluttered open in the absence of his touch, catching the uncertainty in his face before it vanished with a push of her head to his shoulder, his arms wrapping fully around her for a hug.

He allowed himself a meager touch of his fingers against the skin of her neck, his urge to kiss her becoming more irrepressible the longer he held her to him. Both hands framing her face now, he lifted her mouth to his, an urgent press of his lips to hers. With no resistance, he found himself lost in the feel of her against him, pressing her body back until she was stopped by the countertop. As she lifted her arms from between them to his neck, she remembered the ring still hidden in her hand. She suddenly pushed at him to stop, his eyes searching her flushed face for an answer as he did.

"Have you..."

They both jumped at the voice of Takeru entering the kitchen, Yamato instantly stepping away from her.

"You guys, oh no, I'm sorry."

Yamato waved a dismissive hand, telling him, "It's fine."

Takeru kept his eyes to the floor, his hand nervously fidgeting with the hat he wore. "I was just looking for my notebook, you know, the black one I was showing you yesterday."

Yamato glanced around the kitchen. "Oh...uh, try the living room I guess."

Lifting his head, Takeru chose to bravely address Mimi. "Have you and Taichi broken up?"

Yamato interjected before she could ruin his current false perception, "She doesn't want to talk about it, Takeru."

"Oh! Yeah, of course. Sorry." He inclined his head for a slight bow of apology to her. "And I'm really sorry for embarassing you, Mimi-san, walking in on you two like this."

Yamato put on a soft smile. "Not a big deal, onnichan."

Mimi nodded in agreement.

"Well..." Takeru made his way to Yamato, putting a heavy hand to his shoulder. "How long has it been now? Three years and you finally have her. _O_ _medetou_!"

Yamato raised a hand to his face, fingers covering his eyes in embarassment. Mimi bit her bottom lip, holding in a laugh that she knew would embarrass him further.

Takeru gave a wave as he headed for the door, telling them both, "I'll see you two later. And, onnisan, l'll be back in a few hours. We'll celebrate!"

They both waved their goodbye, Yamato dropping his hand to watch him leave. He returned his focus to Mimi, hoping to regain the closeness they had earlier. He brought a hand to the back of her neck, sweeping under her hair to bring her in for another kiss. Her ring now hidden in the front pocket of her jeans, she pressed flat hands against his chest as he kissed her deeper. He was the one to pull them apart, fingers grasping her chin as he kept his face close to hers.

His voice was a hushed breath against her skin, "He's an idiot, but you're allowing it." He let her go, their connection lost.

* * *

Yamato and Mimi stood still amongst the flowing crowd, taking in the exstensive layout of lights around them. The night was cold with clear skies, a full moon glowing above the holiday festival.

"Mimi, why are we here?"

Without looking at him, she said plainly, "You were too embarassed to go alone, and Taichi couldn't make it tonight."

He blinked in awe, unable to register the full level of insanity they had reached. "He told you that?

She nodded. "Is it not true?"

He shook his head but couldn't bring himself to expound, instead opting for a guiding hand to her back to start their walk.

His face full of consternation, he decided to press on no matter the outcome. "Why did you say yes to his proposal, Mimi?"

"We're compatible," came her automatic reply.

"So, compatibility without love is the answer for marital bliss? Love is now an unnecessary afterthought?"

"Order of importance, Yamato."

"Since when is love at the bottom of that list?"

"Since I grew up and stopped being such a silly dreamer."

"Without love, where's the passion?"

"Taichi and I have a lot in common."

"Really? I thought that was you and _me._ We like the same things. We both love to sing and cook for example."

"That's true. And we like to look our best."

"Does that count?"

"Yes. Some people don't care as much as we do."

"True. We take pride in how we look. You're making a great case for our own compatibility."

"With Taichi...we never fight."

"Oh." He ducked his head with a laugh. "Do we fight, Mimi?"

"We fight, we yell, you call me names."

"You make it sound way worse than it actually is. I call you out on your faults and you do the same for me."

"He never does that to me. The worst of it is when he calls me _princess_."

"I can tell by your smile that you like it. But, I call you that too and you hate it."

"You have this dark, sarcastic bent to it. He says it with a smile."

"So, it's flattering when he says it and an insult when I say it?"

"He started it long before you. I think I was ten and he helped me off a swan boat." She giggled at the memory, her smile bright. "No one makes me laugh more than he does. I can never be in a bad mood when he's around me."

He watched her with choking jealousy, forcing himself to keep his eyes far from her delighted face.

"Sounds like he has me beat. Excpet for one thing."

She turned her head in question but he gave no answer, instead taking her hand in his as he led them off the lighted path. He brought her to a secluded spot just ahead, an intimate circle of pines that were lit in a stunning array of fuschia.

Before he could speak, she told him quietly, "I know you're right. And I know this is my fault. I _know_ there's no point to this."

"He told me the same thing."

"What?"

He took out his cell phone for her answer, swiping until his text from Taichi was displayed for her to see. "This is why I kissed you yesterday. Otherwise...really, I wouldn't have done that. Here."

She took the phone, quickly reading over the message. " _If you want to be me? One last shot?"_ She read over the text one more time. "Yamato, what does he mean?"

He sighed, unwilling to hurt her with the truth. She raised her head, looking off past him.

"Never mind." A brief smile appeared on her face, dissolving as quickly as it came. "He sent this before I saw you yesterday. He had already given up on me."

"You had given up on him long before that though."

She covered her face with both palms, feeling the prick of tears at her eyes. "I guess that's true," came her muffled reply. "I'm the idiot." Lowering her hands, she wiped at her wet cheeks. "I kept hoping you would try, but you never did."

"You wanted me to give you a better reason to break it off?"

"If it wasn't for you, I'd never end it with him." She gave a shrug of her shoulders. "There's just no reason to otherwise."

"You have one now."

She shook her head with a solitary hitch of breath, her eyes blinking back tears. "That's why he let me go with you tonight instead of him. We had been planning all week to come here together."

"He knows you don't actually love him, that's all it is. Don't feel bad about this, alright?"

He placed both hands on her shoulders, hoping she would meet his eyes. She did, and they were full of tears she could no longer keep back. He watched her begin to cry, bringing her to him by the shoulders.

He held her to him with one arm, his other rubbing at her back. "This isn't just your fault," he told her "You wanted me to act and I wouldn't. I wouldn't tell you I loved you. It's been that way for ages now, and I know you knew...but it wasn't enough. And I'm sorry."

She pushed away from him, her head nodding to replace the words she couldn't manage out. He ran swift fingers across her cheeks, drying her wet face. "It's so cold, you shouldn't be crying like this."

Her smile was faint but genuine as they made their way back to festival's main path. They walked hand in hand, silence between them for a long while. Toward the end, she finally spoke up, nudging her side against his.

"What is Takeru planning? He said we would celebrate. Or did he just mean you and him?"

"How could we celebrate without you? It's _about_ you."

"Would it just be him?"

"Only him, don't worry. He's the only person I told about you. He used to encourage me to make a move but I always backed down."

"Drinks?"

He nodded. "I can walk you home if you want, you don't have to stay with us for that. He'll be happy either way."

"No, I want to! How could I let him down? I _won't_."

He laughed at her distraught face of determination. "You'll make him really happy if you do. He kind of has this idea in his head that if we had a chance, then he and Hikari would as well. Don't ask me why."

She smiled at the thought of he and Hikari. "Every time I see you two together I feel like I want to be a part of it, you know? A family. You two love each other so much, I want that feeling. With my parents back in America I never have that anymore. I miss it so much. That's part of what I loved about being with Taichi. Spending time with him and Hikari was the best, I loved it."

"We can do that too. Every week if you want, it can be just us three."

She smiled up at him with gratitude, her heart now at ease. She had held onto Taichi for so long because she wanted to belong to more than a man, she had wanted a family of sorts. Hikari had become as a younger sister to her. She studied Yamato's striking profile as he took in the dazzling setting, wondering if she had ever seen him so at ease.

"I think this will work," she told him.

He gave her his full attention, clear blue eyes searching hers. "Hm?"

"We can make each other happy."

His smile for her was earnest, echoing the confidence in his heart. "Of course."

* * *

A/N: I didn't think I'd be writing again, but I was late on the news of the upcoming Digimon Adventure movie in 2019 where they will have aged the characters to around 22, and I got so excited that inspiration struck. I'm not expecting Mimato of any kind, but I'll be thrilled to see Mimi and everyone else as adults. I am however hoping for more interaction between Mimi and Yamato. Please, Toei, please.

*Omedetou means congratulations in Japanese.


End file.
